


Prompts zoenne

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, sobbe mentioned in the 9th prompt, writing prompts, zoenne fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: These are prompts I wrote in the last few months. Each chapter is a different prompt.1. Zoenne adopting a pet2. Zoë big spooning Senne instead3. Zoë dies her hair pink and Senne loves it4. Senne feeling stressed, at some point he breaks5. Zoë stealing Senne’s hoodies6. Zoë’s parents meeting Senne7. searching for a new home8. secret date9. picnic with zoenne and sobbe
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 40





	1. Zoenne adopting a pet

Zoë said, “They have kittens!” _Senne hummed yes and followed her._ _It was Zoë who suddenly got the idea to adopt a pet. At first, Senne doubted, but he saw how much Zoë wanted it, so he gave in._  
_One kitten stayed a little to the side, Senne helped it back up_ and said, “Careful little one.”  
Zoë said, “Do you have your favorite?”  
Senne _looked up to Zoë_ and said, “Hm?”

…

 _Choosing a name was something else. For some reason, Milan thought he had something to say in it._  
Zoë looked at Senne and said, “Maybe you should choose? She is always around you.”  
Senne said, “I can’t help it.”  
Milan shouted, “Snowball!”  
Zoë _rolled her eyes and_ said, “Why?”  
Milan said, “She is so fluffy and white?”  
Senne laughed and said, “I like it, she looks like a snowball, right?” _He held her in his hand to Zoë, who shook her head and smiled.  
Zoë s_aid, “Be careful with her.” _She took her from his hand, held her up._ “Snowball, are you okay with that?”  
  
…

One evening Senne asked Milan, “Milan can you feed Snowball later?”  
Milan said, “Me?! Why?”  
Senne said, “I need to go and Zoë is out with Jana.”  
Milan said, “Are you going to leave me alone with it?” _There was a little panic in his voice._  
Senne said, “ ‘It’ has a name. Just food, okay? In an hour and then put her back into our room.” _Milan looked shocked at Senne._  
Senne patted his shoulder and said, “You’re going to do just fine, bye Milan!”  
Milan said, “But wait!” _He heard the front door close and sighed. He stared at snowball and walked carefully past her._  
Milan said, “You stay here okay?”

…  
  
_Milan entered Lisa’s room and_ said, “Have you seen Snowball?”  
Lisa _looked confused at Milan and_ said, “What?”  
Milan said, “I can’t find it anymore!” _  
Lisa_ said, “Oh that cat?” _Milan nodded yes_. “No?” _She sighed._ “Where is Zoë?”  
Milan said, “She is out.”  
Lisa said, “Senne?”  
Milan said, “Same! They are both out!”  
Lisa _got up, walked past Milan,_ and said, “It can’t get very far. Are you sure you’ve looked everywhere?”  
Milan _nodded yes_ and said, “I left it in the kitchen. It’s no longer there.”  
Lisa said, “Alone?” _Milan shrugged._  
  
Lisa _suddenly_ _shouted from the living room_ , “Got it!” _She picked her up and took her to Milan. Who only looked at her_. “Here, now keep her close with you.”  
Milan said, “Can’t you do it? It has to eat.”  
Lisa sighed and said, “It’s not my cat.”  
Milan said, “Mine neither.”  
Lisa said, “Did they say anything else?”  
Milan said, “Food and back in their room.”  
Lisa said, “Are you sure?” _Milan nodded yes_. “All alone? How long are they gone?”  
_The door opened and Milan sighed with relief.  
Milan_ _walked past Senne and_ said, “Never leave it alone with me again!”  
Senne _hung up his coat and_ said, “What happened?”  
Lisa _walked over to him, handed Snowball over, and_ said, “He lost her.” _She rolled her eyes and went back to her room_. “It still has to eat.”  
Senne said, “Thanks.”

 _A few hours later, Zoë came home. She heard a movie play and looked into the living room. Senne was lying on the couch with the little kitten on his stomach, her favorite place since they had her._  
Zoë said, “You stayed home?”  
Senne looked up and said, “Yes.” _She sat down next to him, kissed him, then_ leaned to _his side, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer._


	2. Zoe big spooning Senne instead

**Zoë**

Zoë came home from a night out. She took off her coat and shoes, then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she opened the door to her bedroom, she saw Senne sleeping on their bed. She looked surprised because she thought he wouldn’t be home yet. He didn’t look like he was planning on falling asleep, he was still wearing all his clothes.  
She quietly put on her nightwear and went to the bathroom.  
Then she put a blanket over him and lay down on her side of the bed, his back was turned to her. She lay down close to him, hugged him from behind, and kissed his back.

**Senne**

When Senne woke up, he realized it was already night. He must have fallen asleep. He felt Zoë behind him against his back, holding him and he smiled.  
He reached for his phone to check the time and sighed. It was 2 am already. He had a few missed messages from Max, *Where are you? I thought we were going out?*  
Senne texted back *Sorry I fell asleep, another time.*  
He sighed and carefully turned so that Zoë didn’t wake up. She curled up against his side and he held her close.


	3. Zoë dies her hair pink and Senne loves it

Zoë said, “Milan! Can you help me for a minute?”  
Milan said, “Of course!” _He went to the bathroom._ “What should I ..?” _He stopped and stared._  
Zoë said, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
 _Milan stayed quiet.  
Zoë_ said, “Milan seriously, if you are just going to stare. Get back out then!”  
Milan said, “I didn’t know you wanted a new hair color?”  
Zoë _looked confused at Milan_ and said, “Huh? What?” _She turned to the mirror and screamed._

_Senne came home and looked into the kitchen._ “Hey, Milan!”  
Milan said, “Hey cutie! Wait! Have you seen Zoë?”  
Senne said, “Not yet, is she in her room?”  
Milan said, “Yes, eum.” _He doubted._  
Senne said, “What?”  
Milan said, “She’s inconsolable.”  
 _Senne looked surprised at Milan, went to her room and opened her door.  
Zoë_ said, “Milan please leave it.”  
Senne said, “It’s me.” _He entered her room. She wore one of his hoodies with the hood on, all curled up in a little ball._  
Senne said, “Zoë?” _He sat down next to her._  
Zoë _turned away from him_ and said, “No! Don’t look.”  
Senne said, “What happened?”  
Zoë _sighed and_ said, “You know I wanted to do my hair today.”  
Senne said, “Yes, and?”  
Zoë said, “Something went wrong.”  
Senne said, “It can’t be that bad?”  
Zoë said, “Please don’t laugh. Milan’s shocked face was difficult enough.”  
Senne said, “Promise.” _She sat up, he already saw a little pink but kept his face straight._ _She put the hood down and looked a little doubtful._  
  
Senne smiled and said, “I love it!”  
Zoë _looked surprised at Senne_ and said, “What? You don’t have to pretend?”  
Senne said, “No, really, it’s cool.”  
 _Zoë looked at Senne suspiciously.  
Sen_ne said, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Zoë said, “It’s pink.” _Senne hummed yes and smiled at her._


	4. Senne feeling stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something about Senne feeling stressed about something but not saying it to Zoë because he's used to dealing with his stuff alone but at some point he breaks and Zoë is there for him, so he realize he doesn't have to face everything on his own? Maybe lots of soft things and cuddles

_Senne unlocked the door and pushed it open._ Zoë _went over to him_ and said, “You are home late?”  
Senne _sighed_ and said, “Yes, I’m sorry I had to sort some things out. I also brought food.” _He leaned to her for a kiss._  
Zoë _kissed him_ and said, “Oh nice! What did you get?” _He handed her a bag while kicking off his shoes. Zoë looked into it and saw all kinds of food._  
Senne said, “Tapas.”  
Milan said, “Is that food?!” _He walked over to them._  
Zoë said, “Yes! For the two of us. Milan, I told you, it’s our night today.” _Senne kept silent._  
Milan _sighed_ and said, “I have to go out anyway! Have fun!” _He walked past them and left._  
Zoë _looked at Senne_ and said, “Are you all right?”  
Senne said, “Yes, I will put this on a plate.” _He passed her and went to the kitchen._

Zoë _leaned against his back, kissed him,_ and said, “You know you can tell me if there is anything, right?” _Senne hummed yes and took two glasses. Zoë chose some music to play in the background._

 _They sat down in the living room, the table was filled with all kinds of food. Senne had made Zoë a non-alcoholic cocktail, her favorite. It looked perfect, the only thing missing, Senne wasn’t really there. He was sitting there with her, but his mind was elsewhere._  
Zoë asked, “Don’t you want to drink anything else?”  
Senne said, “Hm?” _He looked confused at her. Zoë pointed to his glass. He had given himself the same drink as her, that he never drinks. He always teases her that it’s too sweet._  
Senne said, “It’s okay, maybe later.”  
_Zoë started talking about something with the girls, but Senne couldn’t hold his focus and didn’t really react to it. At some point, Zoë stopped. She noticed something was wrong, but she didn’t want to push him too hard._  
Zoë _held a bowl up to him_ and asked, “Do you want some of this?” _It was filled with his favorite, Patatas bravas._  
Senne _nodded no_ and said, “No, go ahead.”  
_His phone suddenly rang._ Senne _looked at it_ and said, “Sorry, I have to take this.” _He got up and went to their room._  
Zoë said, “Okay.” _She waited, but after a few minutes, she went to see what took him so long._

 _Senne sat on the floor with his back against her bed. Zoë gasps, and kneels next to him, and reached for him._ Senne said, “No, don’t.” _He looked down._  
Zoë said, “What happened?”  
Senne said, “I don’t..” _His voice broke and he stopped._  
Zoë said, “May I sit with you?” _Senne nodded yes and Zoë sat down next to him. He tried to focus on his breathing but continued to panic._ Zoë _turned to him_ and said, “Just breathe, Senne.”  
Senne said, “I can’t..”  
Zoë said, “Senne, look at me, we will do it together.” _He looked up, Zoë took a deep breath, and he followed what she was doing. After a few minutes, he calmed down a little._  
Zoë said, “Come here.” She _pulled him close to her, hugged him tightly,_ _and whispered_ , “It’s okay, I am here for you.”


	5. Zoë stealing Senne's hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoë stealing all of Senne’s hoodies bc they’re comfortable and they smell like him when he’s not with her and one day he just squishes her cheeks and goes “well now what do I wear?” And Zoë smiles at him like “you don’t need to wear them, you have me to keep you warm” and she opens her arms to hug him (it’s a little specific but you can write it however you want)

**Morning**  
 _Senne was about to leave, putting on his shoes. Milan leaned against his bedroom door_ , “It’s cold outside, you know that, right?” _looking at him, only wearing a T-shirt._  
Senne _sighed and_ said, “I know, I can’t find my hoodies.” _He took his coat and left._  
Milan _complained as he walked to the kitchen_ , “That boy is going to sneeze the whole place together in a few days.”  
Zoë _looked up and_ said, “Huh?”  
Milan _looked surprised at her_ , “Senne doesn’t find his hoodies? I see you found one.” _As he pointed at the hoodie she was wearing._  
Zoë said, “They are comfy.” _Milan hummed yes._

**Afternoon**  
 _Senne walked into the living room, Zoë was sitting on the couch reading.  
Sen_ne asked, “Are you stealing my hoodies?”  
Zoë _looked surprised at Senne and_ said, “What?”  
Senne _pointed to the grey hoodie Zoë was wearing_ , “Isn’t that mine?”  
Zoë said, “I got cold.” _Senne hummed yes and sat down next to Zoë. She leaned to him for a kiss._  
Senne said, “I can always buy you one if you want?”  
Zoë said, “But they don’t smell like you.” _He laughed.  
  
Senn_e asked, “Where is your hiding place for them?” _Zoë tried to hold her smile and he tickled her._  
Zoë said, “No no no!” _She tried to stop his hands._  
Senne said, “I will stop if you tell me.”  
Zoë said, “That’s not fair!”  
 _Senne stopped for a moment and looked at her_ , “No?” _Zoë shook her head no and he reached to her again._  
Zoë said, “Under our bed!”  
Senne said, “Don’t tell me I slept so close to them?”  
Zoë said, “Why are they so precious?”  
Senne said, “The right one who says it.”  
Zoë said, “I could keep you warm too.”


	6. Zoë's parents meeting Senne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write, a zoenne fic, when Zoe is talking to her parents about her relationship with Senne?

Zoë _looked in the mirror, sighed, and_ said, “It’s too much Senne.” _She was wearing a long dress and high heels. Senne was wearing a suit and still trying to get his tie right._  
Senne _looked at her and_ said, “You wanted this.”  
Zoë said, “I know, but look at us. It’s just dinner. I don’t feel like me anymore.” _She sighed and sat on her bed._ Senne sat down next to her and said, “I know you are nervous about us meeting, but it will be fine.” _He took her hand and squeezed it. She took his tie and gently pulled him closer for a kiss.  
_ Zoë whispered, “We’re changing.”  
Senne _sighed and_ said, “Zoë, we don’t have time for that.”  
Zoë said, “Then we will be late, come help me unzip, I can’t breathe in this thing.” _She got up and turned her back to Senne._  
Senne said, “It does look good on you.” _He kissed her neck while he pulled the zipper down._ He whispered, “We can also skip this dinner.”  
Zoë _laughed and_ said, “You can’t escape this.”

…

 _Zoë’s mom got up from the table._  
Mom said, “Zoë!” _She pulled her close and whispered_ , “What are you wearing? Didn’t I send you money to buy something nice?” _Senne saw Zoë’s face change, but she went to greet her dad._  
Mom said, “You must be Senne.”  
Senne _reached his hand out and_ said, “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Zoë _sat down, Senne leaned to her and_ whispered, “Are you okay?”  
She _sighed, nodded yes, and_ whispered, “Just a few hours.”  
Mom said, “There is a menu we can choose from.” _They looked at it._  
Zoë said, “I am vegetarian.”  
Mom said, “Oh, still that phase.”  
Zoë said annoyingly, “It’s not a phase.”  
Mom said, “I will ask if they can adjust.”  
 _Then they mainly asked Senne questions about what he studies, his parents, …  
_  
Zoë _leaned to Senne and_ whispered, “Maybe we should have invited your parents too?” _Senne looked surprised at Zoë, her sarcastic tone in that question. Before Senne could respond, Zoë’s dad asked her something._  
Zoë said, “Yes, it’s my last year. I am still doubting between a few study options.”  
Dad _looked surprised at her and_ said, “So, you will stay in Antwerp?”  
Zoë said, “Of course I do.”  
Dad _looked at Senne and_ said, “You live here too, I assume?”  
Senne said, “Yes, I grew up here.” _He paused._ “We wanted to go..” _Zoë kicked his leg under the table. Senne looked confused at Zoë._  
Zoë _looked up and_ said, “Dessert!” ~~~~


	7. searching for a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see what you can do about zoenne searching for the perfect house and discussing about where they want to live? Maybe Zoë wants to live in the countryside, while Senne wants to live in a city?

_Let’s skip a few years ahead_

_They were cuddling on the couch._  
Senne said, “So.. what if?” _He stopped while looking at Zoë._  
Zoë _looked up and_ said, “Hm?”  
Senne said, “Well, I was thinking, it’s my last year at college, what if we move in together?” _He stopped, checked Zoë’s reaction, and continued._ “I mean a place for the two of us?”  
Zoë _looked surprised and_ said, “Really?”  
Senne said, “It’s been a few years since our first try and I want to settle with you?”  
Zoë said, “I still need to study for 1 year.”  
Senne said, “I know, you get your own study room.”  
Zoë said, “Just the two of us?”  
Senne said, “Yes? Do you want to?”  
Zoë said, “Yes! Of course!” _Senne smiled as she kissed him._  
  
_After weeks of searching for a place and go visit a few, they were getting close to what they were looking for. Senne wanted to stay in the city. Zoë doubted at first but was okay with a place near the city._

...  
  
Zoë _looked surprised at Senne and_ said, “Why are you still here? Aren’t you late for class?”  
Senne said, “I don’t have school today.” _He looked up._ “Didn’t I tell you?”  
Zoë said, “No?”  
Senne said, “You neither, right?” _Zoë hummed yes and sat next to him, holding her mug. Senne leaned to her for a kiss and_ said, “Anything planned?”  
Zoë said, “No nothing specific, you?” Senne _put his laptop to the side, turned to her, and_ said, “No, all yours.” Zoë smiled.  
Senne said, “I might have found the perfect place!”  
Zoë said, “Oh, did you? Where?”  
Senne said, “It’s near Antwerp, I will tell you over lunch.” He _got up, pulled Zoë’s hand, and_ said, “Come, maybe I can call them to go look at it afterward.”  
Zoë said, “Yes!”


	8. secret date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Zoë and Senne planning a date while trying to hide it from their friends?

_Senne parked his car a few meters away from Zoë’s place. He texted Zoë *I am here*.  
Zoë sheered up when she saw his text and almost jumped up. Milan looked suspicious at her._  
Zoë said, “I need to go, bye!”  
Milan said, “Now? To where?”  
Zoë _went to the door and_ said, “I am already late.”  
_When she stepped outside, she didn’t see him right away and looked a bit doubtful around. Senne saw her, doubted to get out, and texted her *to your left a few cars further*  
Zoë took her phone and saw his text, walking towards him, smiling when she saw him. She looked around before she got in and leaned to him for a kiss.  
_Senne said, “Hey, love.”  
Zoë said, “Hey” She kissed him again. “Why did you want to meet at night?”  
Senne said, “Chances are smaller that we see someone we know?”  
Zoë said, “Milan was a bit suspicious that I left.”  
Senne said, “What did he say?”  
Zoë said, “Nothing, I didn’t give him time for that, said I was late.” _Senne laughed as he drove off._ “Where to?”  
Senne said, “You will see when we get there.” _Zoë looked outside as they drove through Antwerp. She recognized the road a little but wasn’t sure of where until he parked along the river. They haven’t been there since their first date that wasn’t a date.  
_Senne said, “This is far enough from people.” _He looked at her and smiled when he saw her smiling at it_.  
Zoë said, “That’s why I needed to dress up warm? We can stay in the car too?”  
Senne said, “But then we don’t see the stars, come.”  
Zoë said, “Stars?” _as she looked up. Senne hummed yes and got out of his car, taking a few things from the back. Zoë got out too, leaned to him as she held his hand while walking to their place.  
He gave her a blanket which made Zoë laugh._ She said, “You bought a new one?”  
Senne said, “Oh you...” _He took out a thermos._ “Hot cacao?”  
Zoë said, “Yes!” _as she looked at him while he poured her a cup and gave it to her. She put her hands around the mug and looked at the view. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, so she leaned to him._ Senne pointed up and said, “See!” _as they looked up to a sky full of stars._


	9. picnic with Sobbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write something about zoenne and sobbe being together on a picnic, something cute and fluffy and lovely.

**Sunday morning, fall time**

_Zoë woke up, stretched her arms, she looked beside her and saw Senne still asleep. She reached over him to get to her phone, which woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and turned to lay on his back.  
_ Zoë said, “Good morning!” _she kissed him and laid against his chest._ Senne said, “Morning” _he stroke her hair while she looked at her phone._  
Zoë said, “Oh! Robbe just texted!” _she opened the text and read it out loud._  
*Hey, any plans today? Maybe we can go for a picnic in the park? The four of us?*  
Zoë _looked up, and Senne_ said, “Good for me.”  
Zoë said, “Yes!” _she paused_ , “but what about food then?”  
Senne said, “If we get up now, we can still get some stuff.”  
  
Zoë texted Robbe *yes! We are in, do we need to pick you up?*  
Robbe texted Zoë *okay, around 1 pm and thanks, but we will get there.*  
Zoë texted Robbe *okay, we will bring food!*  
Robbe texted Zoë *nice! See you later!*

Zoë _wanted to lean up but Senne held her back and_ said, “5 more minutes”  
Zoë said, “But you just said?”  
Senne _hummed yes, pulled her closer, and_ said, “We will make it.”  
  


**1 pm, park**

Zoë texted Robbe *where are you?*  
Robbe texted Zoë *on our way*  
Zoë _looked at Senne and_ said, “They are not here yet?"  
Senne said, “Let’s pick a spot then” _he pointed to somewhere_ “There?”  
Zoë said, “Yes” _as she took his hand and followed him. They put out a blanket, set out some food, a lot of fruit and veg that Zoë picked out. Senne sneaked in some cookies and other food too, it was getting too healthy. Zoë leaned to Senne as she picked a strawberry and ate it._

…

 _Robbe and Sander threw their bikes to the side. Robbe looked around while Sander leaned to his back, kissed his cheek, pointed to somewhere, and_ said, ‘There they are!”  
Sander whispered, “How is Senne like?”  
Robbe _looked confused behind him and_ said, “How do you mean?”  
Sander _looked doubtful and_ said, “I never really met him.”  
Robbe said, “Haven’t you?” Sander nodded no.  
Robbe said, “It will be fine, come we are late.” _As he walked towards them. Sander saw a pile of leaves, stayed a bit behind, took a handful of leaves, and threw them over Robbe._ “Hey!”  
 _  
Senne saw it happening and laughed. Zoë looked at him_ and said, “What?” _He pointed to them, she saw Robbe running after Sander with a handful of leaves. She shook her head and smiled at it._


End file.
